Post E012 A Starlit Date
by cavlik97
Summary: Post S02 E012, A date between Elena and Stefan and the conversation they end up having...


**A/N: Post S02 E012, Stefan convinces Elena into going on a date...**

'Stefan,' I said slowly. 'Are you really sure about this? Considering everything that's going on right now, I think a date is hardly appropriate.'

Stefan stopped the car and turned to face me. 'I know. But remember...?'

'I remember,' I said, smiling. 'We can't forget to live.'

He brushed a strand of hair away from my face. 'I'm sorry about bringing John back. Really.'

I sighed. 'It's okay. I hate the guy but if he can help us then I suppose I'll just have to go with it.' I looked around. 'Where _are _we, anyway?'

'A lake about half an hour out of town,' Stefan explained. 'Come on.'

I climbed out of the car and he took my hand, pulling me towards the forest. 'Okay,' I announced. 'This place is creeping me out.'

He laughed and pulled me closer to him, kissing the side of my head. Then, the lake came into view and my breath caught in my throat. 'This is so cliched yet incredible...'

Stefan suddenly grabbed my arm and everything went blurry for a moment, then I felt a cold splash and I squealed in surprise. He grinned, splashing me with water from the lake. I ducked and grabbed his arm, pulling him in. He stumbled over the rocks and fell into the water, causing me to fall with him. I emerged from the freezing darkness and he helped me up.

'I'm freezing,' I said, my teeth chattering.

'Spare clothes are in the car,' he said, cupping my face with his hand. 'I came prepared.'

He bent down to kiss me but I dodged out of the way and pulled him into the water again. He jumped up, grabbed me from around my waist, pulling me deeper into the water. 'Stefan!' I squealed. 'Let me go!'

'Make me,' he smirked.

Hours later, now in dry clothes and lying on the rocks, I gazed up at the starlit sky.

'Elena,' he said, rolling onto his side. 'We need to talk.'

'Is that what you brought me out here?' I asked suddenly. 'To talk?'

He shook his head. 'No, no, nothing like that. It just...came up.'

'Okay,' I said, inching closer to him, trying to keep warm. He put one arm around me. 'Elena,' he said. 'Do you have any idea how we're going to deal with the immortality problem?'

I shook my head. Then, I stopped. 'Actually, I talked to Bonnie. She said there's one spell that could sort of work.'

He sat up, propping his head up with his hand, looking interested.

'Well,' I continued. 'It's a spell that would make me age six months every ten years. The spell can be put on and taken off whenever and they age wouldn't catch up with me. The only thing is, the witch who casts the spell has to cast it upon herself as well and whoever the spell is cast on, one drop of family blood, real family blood needs to be added to the spell for each person.'

'Isobel would never do it,' Stefan said heavily.

'I could talk to Katherine,' I suggested. 'She told me everything about her family. Maybe I could get her to give me some blood.'

He nodded in slight agreement. 'But Elena,' he said. 'You don't have to do this if you don't want to.'

'I'm not growing old to die so that you get all suicidal and kill yourself in another sixty years.'

He couldn't help but laugh. 'You sure?'

I nodded. 'If we use the spell, then whenever I'm ready, I could take the spell off and you could turn me.'

He kissed my forehead. 'If you wanted, Jeremy and Ric could also have the spell put on them. Once you decide to finally tell Jenna you can put the spell on her as well.'

Suddenly, I realised I wouldn't have to watch all my friends and family die around me. Caroline and Bonnie would survive so I'd have my two best friends around me.

Damon and Stefan would be vampires forever.

Jeremy and Alaric would stay around, as would Jenna and perhaps Matt when we told them. If I lived forever, life mightn't be so bad. But ultimately, I'd only do it for one person.

I rolled over onto my side and kissed Stefan. 'I love you,' I murmured.

He smiled. 'I love you too. And I always will. _Forever._'

**A/N: Slightly cliched, I know. This is a probably going to be a spin-off for my story The Descent or maybe Nostalgia...R&R...**


End file.
